The rooms 23
by Melia93Hsm
Summary: A young girl starts a new boarding school where her all time best friend is. She ends up doing her best friend a massive favour but feelings and emotions change. Whats happens to the young girl Gabriella? Find out now. One shot.


Just breathe breath in and out slowly. Okay, now to walk inside.

I turned the silver polish handle as I walked into a huge bedroom where three girls were giggling away. I walked in a bit shy and confused. But smiled I dragged my suitcase behind me and placed it on the floor.

"23 A?" I smiled

The girls looked at me confused.

"Yes, who are you?" A brown haired girl asked me as she stood up and walked towards me smiling.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm new and I've been told I'm staying here."

"Ahh I see. I'm Miley Cyrus and they are Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. Well then, welcome to East High Boarding School" She smiled as she took my hand luggage off me and placed it on my bed.

"Thank you, and hello." I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So Gabby, we can call you Gabby right?" The bleach blonde haired Sharpay asked me.

I giggled a bit "Yeah, of course my best friend does."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Troy Bolton he-" I seemed to be cut off by the three girls

"TROY BOLTON IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?" They screamed excited in my face.

I looked a bit shocked but I replied happy "Yes, why?"

"Because he is like the sex god here!"

I sat there stunned by there reply "He is? Well he is very sweet and sensitive when he's with me"

The girls squeal "Can you introduce him to us?" The brown haired Taylor asked me.

"Of course, let me just call him" I pressed speed dial and it started to ring.

"OHMYGOSH, you have him on speed dial?" Sharpay asked excitedly

"Yeah we have been best friend since we were like two. Troy! Hey, yeah. I'm fine, met new friend yeah. What room? Okay see you there. Bye!" I closed my phone.

"Come on then girls" I stood up and walked to the door

They stood up and followed me.

Miley took my arm and linked with me "You're my new best friend!"

Sharpay coughed "OUR new best friend."

I smiled. "Your not using me for Troy are you?"

Taylor looked at me "Of course not! I have a boyfriend anyway and so do those two."

We walked towards the boys dorms "You do?"

"Yeah his name is Jake." Sharpay filled me in.

"And mine is Peter" Miley told me.

I stopped outside 23 B. "This is it. Troy's room." I knocked on the wooden door and it immediately opened and I was greeted by Troy's arms around me giving me a huge hug.

"Hey Troy!" I smiled, hugging him back.

"I missed you Gabs! How you doing?" He pulled back smiling at me.

"I'm great thanks." I turned to my recently new friends smiling.

"Troy this is Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Miley Cyrus."

Troy smiled. "Hey girls, Taylor you go out with Chad right?"

Taylor smiled and nodded smoothly.

"He's not in at the moment, probably gone to find Jason or something."

"Okay, thanks Troy." Taylor smiled.

Sharpay looked at me and smiled. "Right Gab, we will leave you two to catch up on everything." She smiled and walked off with Taylor and Miley.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Gab, oh and don't be back too late" Miley my room mate giggled.

Troy looked at me and hugged me again "I missed you so much Gabs"

Troy took my hand and leads me inside and we sat down on the sofa.

"I missed you too Troy."

"So how do you like it here?"

I smiled "It's okay. Just got here about 15 minutes ago."

"I'm glad you came with me this year, I missed you too much last year."

I giggled "Thanks Troy. So got a girlfriend?"

Troy looked down a bit embarrassed. "No"

I giggled and hit Troy. "You're going red, why are you embarrassed?"

He lifted his head and looked at me "Because you have probably had about 3 boyfriends, and I haven't had one since we last saw each other."

"Thanks for the thought, but not even one!"

Troy seemed to lighten up, not sure why.

"Wow really?"

"Really really."

"Chad, is always saying you need a girlfriend and complaining because it is ruining my social status, but I just want to take it slow you know?"

I sat there looking at him expressing his feelings to me and smiled "Yeah, I know."

"Girls have asked me out, but not the right one yet. Chad has warned me."

I looked at him confused "Warned you?"

"Yeah, if I don't find one soon, then I might get kicked off the team, second captain and the team could over rule me."

"Troy, you can't let them do that to you!" I expressed seriously

"Thanks for caring Gab, but I have to find someone soon"

I smiled and leaned in for another hug.

He seemed to not mind, he hugged me for a bit until we got interrupted.

"Whoa!" A big haired biff walked in a bit shocked.

We pulled back and looked at him.

I think he was Chad. "What's going on here? Am I interrupting something?"

Troy sat forward "No Chad!"

"Who is she then? Girlfriend? Remember what I said about the team Troy!"

I looked at Chad and then at Troy a bit uncomfortable.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabby to help me out. Wait, I could ask her to pretend to be my girlfriend until I find the right one. She's my best friend, she will do that. Hopefully.

I turned to Chad. "Can we be alone a second?"

Chad looked at me and I looked back seriously "Sure" He walked out closing the door behind him.

I sat down and looked at Gabby. "Can I ask you a favour?" I looked down a bit

Gabby looked at me confused "Sure."

"Gab, I need your help."

"Well how can I help?"

"You care for me right?"

"Friendship yeah!"

"Of course, friendship!"

"Well what is it Troy?"

I looked down feeling guilty "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend for a bit?"

"WHAT?"

I looked up. "It's too much; sorry I shouldn't have even asked you. I shouldn't have even thought of it!"

Gabby took my hand "Troy, if it will help you. I'll do it. But not for long."

I smiled and hugged Gabby "Thank you so much!!"

Gabby giggled "It's okay. I'll be off now."

Gabby stood up and walked out.

GABBY'S POV

I walked out and saw Chad and two other boys with him just outside Chad and Troy's room. I smiled as Chad walked closer to me.

"So you and Troy?"

I nodded "Yep!"

Chad looked at me a bit suspicious. "Well I can see why, you are pretty and he does like a pretty girl. You intelligent?"

"Umm…sure"

"Yeah, thought so, you're just his type. You're making Troy's future much happier!" Chad winked and walked into his room with the two boys following him.

I shook my head and walked off to my room again.

When I walked in Miley was sat on her bed reading a magazine she pulled to magazine to her stomach and smiled as I entered the room.

"Hey Gabs!"

I sat down on my bed and started to unzip my suitcase "Hey!"

"So how come you came here?"

"Because of a rumour that my ex best friend's spread about me"

"Ooooh! Harsh! Popular?"

"Very, until they came up with a plan"

"Well you won't find us doing that." Miley smiled at me.

I giggled "Thanks"

"Look don't tell Sharpay and Taylor but, I've never actually seemed to be very close to them like they are with each other. I was the out cast."

"That's not nice!"

"I know but its life. And I'm very glad you're here, I think we can very close"

"Since, we're close already. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" Miley asked as she stood up and started to help me unpack my essentials.

"Well Troy and I have been really close, and he just spilt his heart out to me about Chad warning him."

"Warning him? What about?" Miley asked curiously

"Well if Troy doesn't get a girlfriend soon then Chad was going to over rule him and kick him off the team. Then Chad walked in on me and Troy hugging and thought we were, well you know."

"A couple?"

"Yeah! So then Troy asked for a minute and he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend!"

Miley stopped looking in my make-up bag and looked at me "Gab, what did you say?"

"I said I would do it."

Miley looked at me dumb struck "You what? You can't! Do you like him that way?"

"NO! Of course not, I've never thought of us as a couple and he hasn't either! I'm just helping out a friend for a bit."

Miley sighed "Okay, but be careful Gabs!"

I smiled "Its okay, I'm safe with Troy."

"So have you said to Chad how you met and how he asked you and that?"

"No why?"

"Because if he asks Troy and then asks you and you two have different stories, then you two are caught red handed!"

I sat there looking at Miley "I gotta call Troy!"

I grabbed my phone and pressed speed dial. "TROY!"

"Hey Gab?" Troy answered

"I forgot, what if Chad asks us how we met?"

His voice wobbled "Shoot yeah! Nice one Gabs okay well um… our parents are friends, and they introduced us to each other."

"Okay, so how are our parents friends?"

"I don't know"

"Say they were high school friends" Miley chipped in

"Yeah, Troy high school friends?"

"Okay, sounds great."

"Has Chad been suspicious then?"

"No, he came in with the lads and I pretended I was asleep so they went back out again and haven't been back since"

I giggled "That's okay then. Oh and Troy?"

"Yeah Gabs?"

"How did you ask me?"

"Oh um…over dinner?"

"Right okay."

"We were old friends, and we became closer and closer yeah?" Troy answered

"Okay. Sounds great." I smiled "I will speak to you tomorrow and good luck with Chad!"

"Thanks Gab. Night"

I closed my phone and sighed. "There done" I smiled at Miley.

Then there was a knock on the door we both turned our heads confused. I stood up and answered the door to see Chad, and his two friends. I looked at them scared and confused. "Hey"

"Gabby, can we have a word with you please?" Chad protested

"Sure, come in."

They walked in and saw Miley sat on her bed looking at us.

"Alone" Chad stared at Miley.

Miley sighed, as she walked out the room and mouthed good luck to me. I smiled thankfully.

Then Chad turned to me once Miley had left.

"Well?" I asked

"We want to know if you really are dating our Troy."

I looked at them confused "Of course I am!"

Chad smirked and looked at his boys standing behind them "Gabriella I can be very mind changing. So tell me the truth or else!"

I laughed it off "You're kidding? You think I'm lying about dating Troy Bolton, the boy I've known since I was five!"

One of the boys stepped forwards "You've known him since you were five?"

"Yeah why? What's it to you?"

"How did you meet when you were five then Gabriella?" The other boy asked

"Our parents went to the same high school and they met up and introduced us to each other. Happy?" I sat down on my bed and started to look through Miley's magazine.

Chad stepped forwards "So if I ask Troy the same question he would answer the same?"

"Different words, but yes!" I smiled

He looked at me strangely and then pulled out his phone typed a number. I then heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Dude, you're awake!"

"Hey man, sorry I was knackered!" Troy replied

"Will you come down to room 23 A please?"

"Uhh…sure, that's Gabby's room"

"Yeah, just come."

"Alright I'm on my way!"

I tried not to look curious so I carried on flicking through the magazine until I heard a knock at the door. I stood up to answer it until Chad pushed me back down on the bed. The Chad mimed one of the boys to answer. It was Troy.

"Dude?" Chad looked at him

"What's going on?" Troy asked curiously

"Come and sit next to you're-" Chad stopped before saying girlfriend and though

"Girlfriend maybe Chad?" Troy replied.

"If you say so." Chad answered.

Troy sat next to me and smiled. "So what's going on?"

"We need proof"

"Excuse me?" Troy questioned

"How did you and Gabby meet?" Chad stood in front of Troy looking right at him.

"Our parents knew each other from school."

"How old were you?"

"Five"

Chad looked at him in disbelief and then turned to his so called friends, who seemed to be scared of Chad.

"Plan B boys." Chad looked at the boys smiling

Troy turned to me and smiled and mouthed 'I'm sorry!'

I mouthed back 'Don't worry' and smiled.

He held my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back.

Chad turned to us and smiled. "Okay, so if you go out, I'm guessing you've kissed before right?"

Troy looked from Chad to me worried. "K-k-k-kissed?"

"Yes, Troy, mouth to mouth? You know."

"Yeah, we have of course. Why wouldn't we of?"

"If that's so true then kiss now!"

Troy looked at me and then looked at Chad he sighed and agreed.

Troy turned to me and leaned it. It was my turn I leaned in to and he plunged his lips onto mine.

His lips were so soft, he started to kiss me so gently and I started to respond quickly. I closed my eyes and I placed my hand on his cheek he placed his hand round my waist and he started to slide his tongue into my mouth. I was a bit confused since Chad didn't ask for tongue but I was enjoying it so much I didn't hesitate. I accepted and let him roll his tongue around my mouth while I did the same.

We pulled back and leant our foreheads against each other smiling. I've never ever experienced something so passionate in my life. I was at East High Boarding School and I've had an amazing first day already.

My emotions were rushing all around. Troy Bolton, my child hood friend and I just kissed our lives away and we are now gazing into each others eyes like we are in love.

Chad sighed "Okay, well that kinda just proves everything I was proving. Sorry to put you in that position. And Gabby I can't wait to know more about you."

I looked up at Chad and smiled "Thanks Chad."

Chad and the boys walked out of the room. Leaving me and Troy sitting on my bed in silence.

I looked at Troy not knowing what to say he did the same then he stood up and walked towards the door. "It's late I better you know. Go." He walked out.

I sighed and laid down on my bed smiling. I really do not know why I am smiling so much.

I must need help or something. I feel something sparking in my body. What is it? I then closed my eyes, without taking the smile off my face.

"So how did it go?" Miley walked in asking.

I opened my eyes. "Um…No comment"

Miley sat next to me and looked at me. "No comment? Come on Gabs!"

I sat up "We had to kiss"

"So you're telling me you kissed your child hood friend?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"It was amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he slipped tongue in! Even though Chad didn't ask us to"

"Tongue?"

"Gabby, I need to say something, but don't freak out"

"I won't go on."

"Troy Bolton has a crush on you!"

I looked at her blankly and then shook my head "you're so wrong! He doesn't even think of me in that way."

Miley laughed "If he didn't think of you in that way, why would he think of you being his pretend girlfriend, and why would he slip tongue in?"

"Because, because oh I don't know!"

Miley stood up and started to get out her pyjamas out of her cupboard.

"I'm off to change" She walked into the bathroom quickly still smiling at me.

I grabbed my diary from my suit case pocket and quickly scribbled down my feelings and thoughts. No-one reads my diary, whether they are Troy, Miley or my mum. No one!

TROY'S POV

I walked out of Gabby's room feeling a tingle in my body. Why did I give her tongue? There and then it felt so right. And that kiss was just so magic. What's going on with me?

I then walked on ahead and towards my room, I walked in and saw Chad playing on his Xbox. I smiled as I walked towards my bed. I think took my t-shirt off and placed it at the end of my bed and flopped down onto the mattress.

"So, pretty intense" Chad increase me

"What you mean?" I replied

"Me being Mr nosey, and Mr Protective!"

"Yeah, why was that?"

"Well, because it seems hard to think yesterday you said to me, I don't want a girlfriend yet, I have no girl in mind. And then a new student comes along and BAM she's your new girlfriend"

"Sorry, but I didn't really feel right telling you"

"Dude, I know I've been mean to you about basketball and social status and that but it's a best friend's job!"

"It's okay Chad, just don't do it again"

Chad turned around towards me and smiled "Brothers?"

"Brothers" We then did our special hand shake.

"Chad I need sleep now, I have a test tomorrow and I need to be able to stay awake."

"Alright dude. I'm going to check up on Taylor" He walked out and soon I was asleep.

I woke up to see Gabby standing over me. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. "What's going on?"

Gabby smiled at me. "Morning!"

I smiled and looked at Chad's bed to see him sat on his bed looking at us.

"Morning" I lean in and gave Gabby a peck on the lips. She looked at me confused and I tilted my head forwards towards Chad. She turned "Morning Chad"

Then she looked at me again. "Come on lazy bones, going to show me around today?"

I laughed as I got out of bed. "Sure, why not."

GABBY'S POV

He got out of bed to reveal a body that was breath taking! I nearly fainted. I stood there just staring at his body. He waved his hand in front of my face and I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"When's your first class?" Troy smiled at me

"Um…This afternoon"

"That's good we have until the afternoon"

I turned to Chad who was smiling at us so I walked into hug Troy. He hugged me back and Chad coughed a bit. Troy looked over to Chad and so did I.

TROY'S POV

Chad was pulling a kissy face at me to say kiss Gabby then Gabby turned her face and Chad started to smile again.

"Gab, give me 10 minutes and I will meet you at your room yeah?"

She smiled at me as she started to walk away "Sure. Bye Chad"

"Aren't you going to kiss goodbye?" Chad asked

Gabby looked at me "Chad we don't have to kiss 24/7 just for you. Were going to see each other in 10 minutes anyway."

"Alright I was just saying! Me and Taylor can't take our hands off each other when we start kissing."

Gabby giggled and walked out "See you soon Troy"

I walked up to Chad. "Dude, you said you would stop"

Chad sighed and then walked out. So I started to get changed to meet Gabby.

10 minutes later I arrived at Gabby's door and I knocked on the door. "Hey Miley! Gabby there?"

Miley smiled at me "Yeah, two seconds. GABBY!" She shouted

"Come in Troy she's just in the bathroom"

I walked in and saw the neat and tidy bedroom. I sat on Gabby's bed where we had been kissing the night before. I smiled thinking of that kiss.

"Hey Troy" Gabby walked in and placed a hairbrush on her table "Ready to go?"

I stood up and smiled "Yeah, let's go"

We both walked out and I started to show Gabby the main parts of the school.

Once I had shown her the cafeteria, science rooms, maths rooms, we headed towards the gym where it was empty.

I grabbed a basketball from the rack on the side of the court and shot.

"So miss you're mum?"

Gabby stood next to me and sighed "No. Miss my sister though"

I stopped shooting and looked at her "I'm sorry Gab!"

Gabby smiled and me and stole the ball then started to run. So I chased her around the gym laughing and watching her giggle.

I grabbed her and we landed on the floor me on top of her.

We looked into each other's eyes and I leant in. We placed our lips onto each others and closed our eyes. I kissed her softly waiting for her to respond. And she did, I then slowly let my tongue ride around her mouth by her lips. And she accepted that too. We were both kissing passionately for about five minutes until she pulled back, sat up and looked down.

I didn't know what to say. It's not like Chad was there, and I did lead her on.

"Troy?" She stayed looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" I looked at her

"Why did you do that?" She looked at me.

"I-I really don't know"

"Is Chad around?"

"No" I said quietly

She sighed.

"Gab?" I said

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"I think I-" I got interrupted

"Hey Gabby! What you doing in here?" Sharpay and Taylor walked in with Chad.

Gabby stood up and looked at them and smiled. "Troy was just showing me around"

"Aw right" Taylor smiled at Gabby.

"Yeah, did you know those two are a couple?" Chad asked

Taylor and Sharpay then they looked at Gabby and Chad looked at Taylor.

GABBY'S POV

I gave a look to the girls and mimed 'Just go with it'. So they did.

"Oh yeah Gabby did tell us" Sharpay smiled at Chad.

"Oh, alright then." Chad walked up to Troy and they both walked over to the basketball stand and started to play basketball.

The girls walked up to me "Gab, what's going on?" They asked me

"Come to my room with me" I replied

"Alright"

"Troy, I'll see you later" I smiled at him

Troy waved at me and smiled "Bye Gabs!"

We walked out into the halls and it was soon crowded by lots of teenagers rushing to there lesson's. I looked around and people gave me looks. I saw jocks giving each other high fives and holding onto there wannabe girlfriends.

The science geeks pushing there glasses up there nose's, holding about ten books in their hands. The cheerleaders running up and down the halls pushing their pom pom's in peoples faces. Skater dudes, holding onto their skate boards trying to open their lockers but obviously they have forgotten their code. Then there was us lot, the best people you could meet. Me, Sharpay, Taylor and Miley. Oh yeah, and Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke one word. JOCKS!

But they were our jocks; we all walked up towards the cafeteria where there was a table for each group. 'Pink Plastics'. 'Super Geeks'. 'Basket Ball Lunk Heads'. 'Skater Dudes'. 'Cheerleaders'. And then the best people in the world. NORMAL.

We sat down and started to talk away. Then Troy and Chad entered all the cheerleaders looked at them dreamily. Others were in a gaze and others were pretending not to look when they really were.

They walked over to us and sat down. Troy sat next to me and put his arm around me. I smiled "Hey boys!"

"So Gabby, how come you moved here?" Chad asked

I was telling everyone the story of my ex-best friends when Troy stopped me.

"Wait, you mean Ryan and Emily?" Troy asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't know." I replied

"They called me about two days ago saying that you were leaving school."

I sat there in silence. "Oh"

I looked around to see everyone eying me up, since Troy was popular and every girl wanted him and I was the new girl. How come I had him so soon, the girls were thinking.

I whispered "Troy, why is everyone looking at us?"

"Because one, your new and two we're going out" He whispered back.

"Not for real Troy!"

"What you mean?"

"We're not going out for real"

He sat there looking at me and smiled a bit and nodded. I think I hurt him.

"Troy can I speak with you alone please?"

"Sure" He got up and we walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

I took him back to the gym and I sat down on the bench. "Troy?"

"Yeah Gab?" He sat down next to me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I-I- don't know. I told you."

"You don't like me, like me do you?

Troy looked at me "No"

I looked down. "Wait you don't like me do you?" He asked me.

"No" I replied

"Okay"

"Gab?" He said

"Yeah?" I looked up and he gave me a peck on the lips.

I looked at him "Troy stop it!"

Troy looked down and then kissed me again. I didn't pull back; he started to make the kiss more passionate. I then quickly broke off the kiss. I stood up and ran off.

"Gabby?" He yelled after me.

I ran through the crowded hall ways and past my friends.

"Gabby?" Sharpay called me.

Tears started to flow down my cheek; I was soon running faster than ever, not knowing where I was going. I soon stopped and I didn't know where I was. It was a garden, full of flowers. I sat down at the bench and started to cry.

My emotions were running my body over. I didn't know what to think of Troy. Why did he do that, he said he didn't like me!

TROY'S POV

"Gabby?" I yelled. I started to run after her, until I lost her in the crowded halls. I walked fast down the hall and found the gang.

Sharpay walked up to me and slapped me.

"Sharpay?" I looked at her holding my cheek.

"What have you done to Gabby?" She asked

"Nothing, I hope." I sighed.

Miley looked at me. She was standing at the back of the group who were all looking at me. Then she mimed 'I know everything'.

I tilted my head to say 'Follow me' and she did.

We walked to the back of the school. Then I started to question her.

"How do you know everything?"

"Gabby told me" She replied

"What? She wouldn't!" I started to feel guilty and annoyed

"She told me everything so she could have advice Troy"

"Why would she need advice?"

"Her best friend just asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend. You do the maths!"

"Alright I see the point!"

"Okay, so what happened?"

"My emotion's is what happened!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to have feelings for Gabby" I sighed. I rubbed the back of head.

"And you told her?"

"Uh…well we were in the gym and she asked me whether I liked her and I said not like that, she said the same, then I couldn't help myself and I kissed her. Then she told me to stop. I never and I started to kiss her again and she pulled back and ran off! Miley please help! I can't loose her!"

Miley sighed "I'm going to find her okay." Miley walked off.

I walked round the corner and saw a secret gate; I opened it and saw a huge garden full of flowers. Then I heard something, a whimpering. I took a look round the corner to see Gabby crying on a bench.

I walked up to her slowly and bent down to her level.

"Gab?"

She looked at me and then looked away again.

"Gabby are you o-" I got interrupted

"Why did you do that Troy?" Gabby asked me.

I shook my head "I don't want to tell you."

Gabby looked at me "But I'm your best friend!"

I looked into her eyes and then looked down. "Gab, I-I'm starting to have" I sighed.

"I'm starting to have feelings for you"

Gabby looked at me shocked "What?"

"Gab, I think I'm in love with you"

Gabby looked down not saying a word so I stood up and walked off. I walked out of the gate and then I heard a faint "Troy?"

I didn't bother to go back and get my heart broken again so I walked to my dorm room slammed the door and laid on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and soon tears were well on there way down my cheek.

"Troy?" I heard a deep voice.

I looked up and quickly wiped my tears. "Oh hi Chad."

"What's going on with you and Gabby?" he asked sitting on my bed

"Um…too early to say Chad. But I think it's over." I replied

He looked at me sad. "How come?"

"Long story. I have a class in fifteen minutes now. So I'll see you later." I stood up and walked out.

I walked into my science room and sat down on a stool and got my books out then buried my face into my hands.

"Can I sit here?" I heard a familiar voice asking

I looked up to see Gabby smiling at me.

I nodded and then opened my book. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the newest text.

'Troy, I can't find Gabby! Miley '

I started to text back 'I found her, told her I loved her. She didn't respond. Troy '

"Troy?" Gabby asked.

"What?" I replied

"I-I l-"She got interrupted

"Good morning class!" The teacher walked in.

"I know there is a new student here today. Gabriella Montez please raise your hand"

She looked at me embarrassed and raised her hand.

After class I walked out of the class room and she tried to get hold of me but I just walked off. I knew she would never love me. I can't stand to see her now. She's officially broken my heart.

I walked off to geography where I sat down at my table and started to revise for the test I was expecting to have any minute.

Sharpay sat next to me. "Hey Troy" She smiled

"Hi" I replied without looking up at her

"So, you and gabby?"

"What about me and Gabby?"

"Going out?"

I slammed my book on the table "Don't go there Sharpay!"

She looked at me scared; she then stood up and sat at her desk without looking back over.

For some reason I felt like I could punch the wall, or kill someone to make me feel better. I felt so…so…sick!

The tests were handed out and I placed my geography book back in my bag and reached for a pencil.

I then started to scribble down my answers, or more like an answer. I couldn't think nothing was entering my mind unless it was to do with Gabriella Montez. That stupid name! GABRIELLA MONTEZ!

An hour went by and I went to the gym and grabbed my sweat clothes, went into the changing rooms, got changed then grabbed a basket ball and started to play by myself.

The way that I could express my anger was by playing basket ball. I played for about two hours, sweat was dripping off me and I was so tired and dehydrated.

I raced back to my dorm to take a shower and hit the sheets.

I ran down the corridor's passing a humiliating and similar face.

"Troy?" The person said.

I did what I thought was right and ignored them. I kept on running and then I finally came to my dorm room. I walked in to see everyone in there accept Gabby.

I placed my bag down on my bed and looked at the beady eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Troy, you look disgusting" Taylor laughed

"He probably smells disgusting too!" Jason laughed.

I sighed and then took out a basket ball t-shirt and shorts and then raced into the bathroom.

GABBY'S POV

"Troy?" I called as he ran down the corridor; dripping of what I think was sweat. He looked like he was so tired. I've broken him.

Why didn't I say it back?

An hour in English did me good, I thought to myself of how I feel about Troy.

The Pro's and Con's.

Sharpay's idea of course!

Pro's:- Good body, good looking, caring, sweet, sensitive, good kisser, intelligent and athletic.

I kept it to a minimum since I didn't have that much space on my diary page.

Con's:- well there wasn't any!

There and then I suddenly realised something, something big, something amazing, something I needed to tell.

I was sitting in my dorm sulking while the whole gang was at Troy dorm. He could be there. But then again he couldn't. I need to talk to him!

I ran out of my dorm and I was then running down the hall ways to block B! Boy's dorm. Running as fast as I could I reached 23 B.

I knocked on the door.

TROY'S POV

I got out of the shower and got dressed then sat on my bed. The others were having a debate about where to go on Saturday, the beach or the park.

Then there was a knock at the door. No-one noticed so I got up and answered it.

GABBY'S POV

Troy opened the door and I pulled him in and kissed him with extreme passion. We were standing at the door way kissing for a while when I pulled back. I placed my arms around his neck while he held his at my waist.

"Troy, I love you too!" I smiled

He smiled so widely.

Then he plunged his lips onto my quickly speeding the pace of the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth and around my lips. I did the same. About ten minutes of making out we stopped and smiled.

The others looked at us shocked, especially Chad, Jason and Zeke.

We walked inside hand in hand.

"Chad, I need to tell you something!" Troy said

Chad stood up "Troy, what' going on?"

I looked at Troy. "Are you sure?"

He nodded "Defiantly"

"Look Chad, please sit down while we tell you this, alone."

The gang looked at us. Me and Chad then stood up and watches the gang walk out.

We sat down on the sofa holding hands while Chad looked at us confused.

"Chad, you know I told you me and Gabby were dating?"

"Yeah?" Chad replied.

"Well that wasn't exactly true."

He looked at us confused "What?"

"Okay listen carefully Chad. Troy was in trouble with you, because he needed a girlfriend. So I came along, me and troy have been best friend's since we were two. Troy asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to make you happy."

"So she agreed. We were pretending when we kissed for you, and I felt that I had feelings for Gabby. I told her and she didn't feel the same, and now she does. And Chad, we're now a couple."

Chad looked at us speechless.

He just sat there looking from Troy to me.

"Chad you going to say anything?" Troy asked

Chad stood up "Just give me a few minutes for me to work this all out, and for it to sink in please"

We nodded our heads and squeezed each other's hands so tightly.

Chad then paces the room and comes back looking angry.

"So?" Troy asked as nervous as possible.

"Look, I need to know why did you do it?"

"Dude, why did I do it? You were pressuring me, in everything, get a girlfriend Troy, get a girlfriend! Pick one, the captain needs a girlfriend. Come on Troy. Pick one NOW! Now would you enjoy being told by your best friend, your worthless without a girl holding onto your neck like a monkey?" Chad looks down "I didn't think so. So Gabriella, came along, we have been friends for years now and I loved her like a best friend should, then I came up with the plan to pretend. And so the best friend like she was, she agreed, and once again, the oh so wonderful Chad came along and pressured us into doing everything a boyfriend and girlfriend should do. We ended up kissing without you seeing, and actually Chad, you made us realise something. We're in love." Troy sighs and sits back down.

No POV

Gabriella took his hand and hugged him. "It's ok Troy"

Chad looks at him astounded. "Dude, if you would of just told me."

"I did, plenty of time, but it went through one ear and out the next"

"Oh, well I'm really sorry, and I hope we can be brothers again. And hey, even if you have a girlfriend or not, I love you like my brother! Nothing will change!" Chad smiled and put his hand out for Troy to shake.

Troy looks at his hand "What are you doing?"

Chad looks at his hand and then at Troy "Well I w-"

"Brothers don't shake hands they hug!" Troy grabs Chad and hugs him.

They pull back and Chad looks down at Gabriella smiling at them.

"Come here lil sis!" Chad pulls her up and hugs her.

Gabriella giggled just as the gang ran in and smothered Chad, Gabriella and Troy in a group hug.

"So everything can be normal now?" Sharpay smiled.

"Yep, accept, you will have to get used to me hanging around with Troy and kissing him and lot more often." Gabriella giggled

"So no more secrets?" Miley said excitedly

"No more secrets!" Chad smiled. "Now GROUP HUG"

"Not another one Chad!" Troy smirked.

3 Months later.

"Troy? Troy? Where are you?" Gaby called out

Everyone jumped out of the lounge room and shouted "SURPRISE!"

Gabriella looked around to see all of her friends and her boyfriend looking back at her smiling pleased with her shocked but happy reaction.

Troy walked up to her and placed a party hat on her head.

"Happy Birthday baby" He kissed her cheek and then went and played some music.

Sharpay, Taylor and Miley ran up to Gabriella "Happy Birthday Gab!" Miley hugged her.

"Thanks guys, this was totally unexpected!" She smiled

"Well the bigger surprise is later" Sharpay winked as the two girls pushed her.

"Ow! Girls!" Sharpay complained as the three laughed.

Later on in the night, it was late around 12:30 and most people were still dancing, drinking and having fun.

"Troy, thanks so much!" Gaby giggled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"It's ok, you deserve it. Want to dance babes?" He asked as he put his hand out.

"Sure" she giggled and took his hand and he led them onto the dance floor.

They started to dance far away from each other looking into each others eyes keeping contact, as Troy moved forwards, closer and closer to her. He put his hands around her waist as she put her arms in the air and started to dance seductively. Gaby spun around so her back was up against Troy's chest and Troy's hands were now lying around her legs/ waist. Both teens started to grind with each other having the time of their life.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? GABRIELLA MONTEZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

**You finish it off…do what you can and send it in a review ******

**Hope you liked it :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
